Beyblade XMen Style
by animeartist123
Summary: When Ozuma and the rest of the beyblade characters get shipped off into a place where everything is like x-men, but not exactly, they will have to learn to make new friends and make friends with each other. Not good with the summaries. R&R. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

People gathered around the house, which was now currently on fire, just to gawk.

_Meanwhile_**...**

A red light flashed throughout the room that was of decent size. Not small, but not huge either. The grey walls seemed to reflect the red beams of light throughout as the crimson light flashed wildly. Gear was hanging on the walls, the yellow fabric ricocheting the beams in various directions.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do!" Four people, demons in fact, ran to the door. Two boys and two girls. One girl with golden yellow eyes and pink hair, pink _everything_. She went by the name of Mariah Chan. Another boy, golden eyes as well, he went by the name of Rei Kon. Then there was his friend, Lee Chan. He just so happened to be the brother of Mariah Chan and Rei's best friend. His eyes were also a golden yellow color.

But the other girl that was with them, she was different from them. She had blue eyes that were lighter than dark blue but darker than light blue, making her look all the more mysterious. She had brown hair that was tied back into a messy pony-tail. Some of her bangs hung down in front of her eyes, blocking her view of some things. The brown soft hair had blue streaks that matched her eye color running through it. If you looked close enough then you could see that they weren't highlights.

The little boy around the age of 10, watched as his house burned down in flames because of his doings. His now pitch black cat-like ears twitched at the sound of any movement. His tail, which matched the color of his ears, swayed back and forth. 

From the shadows, he could hear faint whispering. As he did, his pitch black cat-like ears twitched. He turned slightly to the side to face the shadows, trying to make out the figures that were lurking in the darkness of the night. The only thing that illuminated the sky was the stars, the moon that almost seemed to be glowing a faint yellowish- white-color, and the flames…. The flames that consumed his house within seconds, not even giving him time to escape. Trapped….. That's what would've happened to him….. If his parents hadn't pushed him out of the door just in time. He watched as wood, from the ceiling above that would've been the floor of his room, collapsed. As it did, it blocked the only chance of his parents escaping the depths of what seemed like hell on earth. 

If someone were to stare into the boys emerald-like eyes, they would've seen nothing. He seemed to be in such a deep thought that his pupils almost looked as if gone. All you would see in the darkness of the night would be the glow of the green shinning orbs. Either he was in deep thought, or he was frightened to the point where he couldn't see past his fear to get the nerve to do something other than stare as if glued to the spot he was in. 

The whispers of the night were no longer whispers, but plain out just talking. His ears twitched more violently this time. For some reason, his tail swayed back and forth as he heard a voice of one of the shadows. He snapped out of his deep concentration and turned to look away from the house….. _his___house… his parents, the only people _alive_ who still love him and truly did care about him….. Or should he just say the only people who _used____to____be___alive that lov_ed___him, the only people who _used____to___care for him.  
><em>He just had to say it…<em>

_He was alone…_

_Completely and truly alone…_

I'm just editing and fixing little mistakes here, but it will move a lot more quickly if I get some reviews. I really hope that didn't sound too pushy or anything. If it did I swear I don't mean it like that. But thanks for taking the time to read this fic and remember to R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

LAST TIME ON 'BEYBLADE- X-MEN STYLE!'

PEOPLE GATHERED AROUND THE HOUSE, THAT WAS NOW CURRENTLY ON FIRE, JUST TO GAWK.

"Alright everyone, you know what to do!"

The little boy around the age of ten watched as his house burned down in flames because of his doings.

BEYBLADE- X- MEN STYLE CHAPTER 2: TRAITORS!

As one of the figures in the shadows walked out into the light, very vaguely, they watched the boy with his emerald- like orbs. The figures brown and blue hair started to blow in the wind. Their blue sapphire-like eyes started to glow in the darkness of the light. One by one, the street lights started to turn on, illuminating the sky even more. One of the street lights caught the girl in it, which made her visible to human sight.

"Did you do this?" The voice was a very faint whisper, almost inaudible. At least, that's what it would've been….. To _human____ears_ that is. His ears twitched as his tail swayed back and forth joyously. He heard a gentle laugh emitting from the girl standing in the middle of the street light. "I'd take it that you're happy to see me."

His tail moved from side to side more viciously now as his ears twitched more, trying to pick up the sound waves coming from the girl. The girl that seemed to scarcely familiar…. Her hair with the highlights that looked almost natural, her blue sapphire-like eyes, and her smile…. He motioned toward her, extending his hand to her face.

Quickly, the other figures in the shadows pulled the girl back with them, engulfing her in darkness once more. The boys tail stopped waging and he looked hurt.  
>As the girl was pulled into the shadows she began to kick and scream.<p>

"What are you doing? This isn't what we were supposed to do!" The other three figures continued to tug on her arms, pulling her deeper into the darkness.

"Would you just calm down already, please? He's not ready for it yet."

"What do you mean he's not ready for it yet? Didn't you guys see how happy he was to actually see someone?" The girl struggled and continued to fight against the other figures' hold on her. "He needs us, please let me help him, please?" She pleaded and begged, but they insisted that she leave him. Her head hung low and she stopped. "I understand…"

"Good, now let's go." She pulled away roughly and began to walk away.

_*Back at the Mansion*_

"If you knew this was going to happen, why did you still say yes to me?"

"The future is not always correct." The girl scoffed at her leader and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Please, you say that every single time and it always turns out to be right."

"Not always, I was wrong about you. I thought you were nice. It turns out, you're just a sassy little girl." She tried to stifle her laughter, but failed miserably.

"I'm not that bad." She began to walk away but stopped when she heard him speak again.

"One more question though."

"Shoot….."

"Why that person in particular? You had that choice to choose anyone you wanted to, yet you picked to save him, why?" she looked down, as if to hide her face.

"No reason… he just… caught my attention, that's all."

"You had to do it for something, there's always a reason with you."

I know that some of you probably already read this, but I did change some things in here. So really, I'm finally doing what I said I would; editing all of my chapters and making sure that everything is back on track. Okay, not to sound pushy or anything, but if I get ore reviews, it'll really motivate me to move a lot more quicker in the editing process. Thanks, and BYE!


	3. Chapter 5

No this is not another chapter. I'm having a bit of a debate with myself with whether or not to continue this story because the story line is sort of going off track. I'm thinking about going back and editing everything that's wrong and taking more time o make the story better. Until then the story will be on hold. The only reason I'm doing this is because I'm not really making the story about Beyblade and X-Men, so I want to fix that problem up a bit.

Animeartist123, Sorry…..


End file.
